


A Perfect Match

by Taikanaakka



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, Summerset Isles, Tamriel, auridon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taikanaakka/pseuds/Taikanaakka





	A Perfect Match

I don't know why I came back to him after what happened here. I am a highborn Altmer sorceress, not some little girl with no self-confidence. If mother saw me here...like this...she would certainly cry. And now he thinks he possesses me and that he's stronger than me, even though that's not true, or at least I've always been the more powerful mage of us. But I knew he needs help, a couple of days ago I found out that he has angered some daedra worshippers with his arrogant actions and I anticipated they'd come after him sooner or later. That pompousness of his has always annoyed me greatly and it was probably what got him in the trouble in the first place - but I've always also found that trait in him so attractive! Even after what happened, I still have feelings for him...love.

 

"Fight for me! Kill my enemies!" he shouts at me as if I was his servant...and I - I do exactly as he says! On the other hand, that's the only reasonable option at the moment, since there are those two hostile cultists intruding his home, being determined to kill him. Those cowards would indeed have the superior numbers, if I wasn't here fighting for him. But now we have the upper hand, certainly being among the best wizards in Auridon! 

 

Naturally, he lets me to do all the dirty work and stays in the back, firing his destructive spells from distance. I notice how he watches my fighting enthralled, filled with both awe and terror. The female cultist dies from my icy spears that one by one puncture her, pinning her against the wall. Those spells don't kill her immediately; before her final breath, she struggles trying to get loose but that just causes her more pain and damage. It's only after they melt when she finally loses her life. A nasty fire ball the male cultist launches at me does some damage on me but I don't feel any pain from it. On the other hand, he cries in agony as my lightning spell burns him alive. The odor of the burning flesh fills the room along with his last screams.

 

Our foes have now been eliminated and I straighten my skirt and wipe my long, golden hair from my face, putting the loose strands back in order. My fine corset is dirty - I hate those blood stains on my favorite garment!

 

He clearly feels so uneasy because of my presence and tries to ignore me. I walk to him, having the look on my face that is supposed to say: "Hey, damn it, I just saved your life! And you're not even going to thank me for that, arrogant fool?" He keeps staring at the corpses of the cultists and eventually mumbles: "Well, that was close. But you fought well. Very well."

 

"Of course I did! And yet, you don't even want to look at me now! How dare you?" I don't even have to say it aloud to make him know that it's what I think. He is silent for a great while and keeps gazing at the dead bodies, until he eventually says, still not turning to look at me: "You know very well why." "It's still me! But now you suddenly find your wife-to-be so horrible. This is unfair!" I protest. "You're not my fiancé anymore. You're my thrall. I resurrected your corpse to fight for me," he says frustrated.

 

"It's still _me_! I'm still here! You summoned me here," I explain him. "Oh, very well, then. It _is_ you," he admits, eventually turning to look at me and I finally notice his fright melting away. "Now that you're here -" he continues, offering politely: "- I wonder if you have any unfinished business that you'd like to complete, before I'll release you from my service." I take an attractive position and try to smile at him suggestively, stating: "I have, indeed. So, did it occur  to you that you should reward your savior in some way?" I still really love him, and now I probably have the last chance to be with him again. He stares at me appalled and cries out: "By Auri-El! Are you really suggesting that? That would be highly...inappropriate!" "Stabbing me to death was highly inappropriate, too," I point out. "It was an accident!" he exclaims upset and adds: "I definitely didn't intend to kill my fiancé!" "Maybe you should've been more careful with that blade," I mock him and he defends himself: "Maybe you shouldn't have sneaked behind me like that and cast that electrical sparkle to my inguinal region, when I was applying a lethal enchantment on that dagger!" "That is probably true," I admit - and then blurt: "But you shouldn't have had sexual intercourse with that Bosmer wench!"

 

"How - how did you find out about that?" he gasps shocked. "I'm not stupid," I reply with an ice-cold voice. "I -I'm so sorry! That night was a regrettable mistake! I swear, I'd undo it, if I could. And I'd never have anticipated that you'd react so strongly, if you ever happened to discover that...you must understand, I was extremely...intoxicated by the wine served in the Canonreeve's dinner party! You certainly are aware of that a Bosmer servant girl isn't any threat to you, a noble and highborn Altmer lady! What happened with that...lesser mer was a horrible mistake, dear!" he apologizes me. "Don't you realize that it is extremely humiliating for me that you cheated me with a bitch from an inferior race!? If it had to happen, let it at least have been some influential, superior Altmer!" I yell at him. "Again, I'm so sorry, dear. I hadn't quite thought about the matter from that point of view," he apologizes once again and asks: "Is there any way I could make it up to you anymore?"

 

"Well, as much as I hate you because of what you did, it brings me enough comfort to know that you'll probably think about what happened to us for the rest of your life - whereas I'll return to the blissful state of endless serenity in Aetherius soon,"  I say and he reckons: "Yes, that is true, indeed. I'll remember this for the rest of my days, no matter how long I'll live." "But there indeed is something you could do to make this up to me," I remind him with an allusive tone. He first looks carefully around him, maybe ensuring that no one can see us and then replies, this time showing more than slight interest towards me: "Oh, very well, then...may Auri-El forgive me..." I take the blood-stained corset off but soon notice that thing being essential in holding my intestines inside my abdomen, preventing them from escaping through that cursed wound! Fortunately he doesn't notice that embarrassing incident, because he is too busy with pouring himself another goblet of Colovian brandy and empying it.

 

"Oh, that was...quite an experience," he sighs as he dresses his clothes back on. I nod at him with a neutral expression; too bad that I couldn't feel anything anymore. "We were a perfect match," he says wistfully. "Indeed. We got the best possible hereditary compatibility score in the marital inspection," I remind him. He sits on the bed silent for a great while, thinking about something. Then he finally speaks: "Yes, why not...you seem to be mostly alive now, even if a bit...different. Why couldn't we continue our lives like this?" "No!" I exclaim startled; using necromancy to bring back his loved one has clearly started to cloud his judgement. "I'd start to rot!" I explain shocked. "I could embalm you so well that no decaying process would take place," he suggests but I object immediately: "No! I'm dead, my place is in Aetherius now, not in the world of the living. To continue this half life much longer would be a horrible curse! I've changed. We would not be the same anymore." Then a frightening thought hits me; what if that arrogant mer who likes power will realize that now that I am his thrall, I'm owned by him... that I would be like his servant from now on, instead of being an independent elven woman - who perhaps used to be even the more influential of us back then! To get him back to his senses, I add: "And maintaining a spell like this would doubtlessly drain your energy and you wouldn't be the best wizard in Auridon anymore, since your magicka reserve would be constantly decreased because of my presence on Tamriel." I don't know very much about necromancy but hope to convince him with that; he has always been more open-minded to that dark trait of arcane arts than I was. "Well, I guess you're right this time - I can't undo what happened to you, so I have to let you go," he admits disappointed.

 

"How are you going to explain my death and this...mess to the authorities?" I inquire him. "I've been trying to figure that out. I doubt that they would easily believe the truth, that stabbing you was an accident - but those damned cultists who so rudely intruded our home actually did me a favor. You see, you fought against them so bravely but lost your life before I could have rushed to help you," he reveals. "No way!" I cry out displeased and explain him: "You won't give me such a dishonorable death! To have lost a battle against those petty fools, how weak I'd appear if you told that! Besides, none of them used a blade in the fight, and I have this wound on my abdominal region. Did you forget that little detail, silly?" "Of course not. I would have put the blade so that it would have appeared as if the man had killed you with it," he replies and asks: "And do you really think your death would be more honorable if I said that you ran to my dagger?" "There were at least seven of them against me, I eliminated those two but one of them managed to kill me with his blade and the ones that survived ran away in terror?" I suggest but he opposes appalled: "Seven cultists? Heaven's sake, does our house look like a war zone to you? That number of cultists certainly would have been difficult to fail to notice entering or escaping here by the neighbors!" "Alright. Four cultists, then. Two of which I killed and the rest of them escaped," I compromise. He accepts that and adds: "I'll also inform the authorities about my run-in with those Daedra worshippers - but I'll state that they forced me to make an agreement with them in the first place. That way I'll also get some protection here and get this problem with the cult dealt with for good eventually. It starts disturbing my work and research that I constantly have to be vigilant and beware those cursed criminals." "That sounds like a rational plan," I reply approvingly.

 

"Would you please lie down there, in front of my enchanting table where you died in the first place?" he asks me and I do as he says. It is time for me to leave. He puts me into the position that looks convincing considering the supposed cause of my death. "Farewell. Some day I'll hopefully join you in Aetherius," he says calmly. I sense his sadness but appreciate it greatly that he doesn't show his emotions by shedding tears. We both have an excellent upbringing, so that we are capable of hiding our unwanted excessive feelings that would not only be awkward for the other person seeing them but also considered as a sign of weakness. "Indeed - but before that I hope you'll have a successful career and live a prosperous, long and meaningful life," I say. "Thank you. I swear that I will protect your honor and cherish your name and memory," he promises and says his farewells. "Goodbye," I whisper. Then he lets the spell lapse and I feel the embrace of Aetherius. It feels like I was lying on the bed comfortably in the morning and the soft, gently warming sunlight filled the bedroom; I close my eyes and feel like I was falling back asleep in such morning, as I lose my consciousness and return to Aetherius.

 

 


End file.
